In a WCDMA system, a NodeB (base station of the WCDMA system) performs signaling interaction with an RNC (Radio Network Controller, radio network controller or base station controller) to enable the RNC to learn resources and capabilities of the NodeB, and set up, add or reconfigure a radio link according to the resources and capabilities.
After establishing a local cell, the NodeB actively initiates a resource status indication message, in order to notify the RNC of resources and capabilities established by the NodeB in the cell. The message includes an HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access, high speed uplink packet access) E-DCH (Enhanced Dedicated Channel, enhanced dedicated channel) capability consumption rule, that is, an E-DCH CE (Channel Element, channel element) consumption rule. According to the resource status indication message reported by the NodeB, the RNC sets a GBR (Guaranteed BitRate, guaranteed bit rate) of a radio link that is to be set up or reconfigured, and initiates a radio link setup, addition or reconfiguration process.
When the resources and capabilities of the NodeB change, the NodeB actively requests the RNC to initiate an audit request message used for auditing the changed resources and capabilities of the NodeB, or when the RNC detects that resources and capabilities of the NodeB which are maintained by itself are not consistent with those reported by the NodeB side or are abnormal, the RNC actively initiates an audit request message to the NodeB, and the NodeB reports the changed resources and capabilities through an audit response message in response to the audit request message initiated by the RNC, where an HSUPA E-DCH capability consumption rule is included.
However, when mixed insertion of new and old baseband boards occurs in the NodeB, as the new and old baseband boards have different E-DCH CE consumption rules, a problem that which E-DCH CE consumption rule is used for reporting to the RNC arises. Currently, a solution to this problem is mainly: the NodeB selects an E-DCH CE consumption rule for reporting, according to the principle of highest processing capability. For example, generally, the new baseband board has a higher processing capability than the old baseband board, and consumes less CEs under the same SF (Spread Factor, spread factor); therefore, the CE consumption rule of the new baseband board is used for reporting to the RNC. The RNC maintains a set of CE resource use status of the NodeB according to the received CE consumption rule, mainly including the number of consumed CEs and the number of remaining CEs.
The inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems: when mixed insertion of new and old baseband boards occurs in the NodeB, as the CE consumption rule maintained by the RNC side is not completely consistent with the CE consumption rules in the NodeB side of different baseband boards, a problem of false admission of the RNC side arises as the number of accessing users increases.